Principes en Tierra y Mar
by Eira Meadow
Summary: Desde la última vez que se vieron, Naruko y Sasuke han cambiado enormemente. Naruko es una joven pirata, temida y apodada Remolino Dorado. Sasuke es un príncipe que desprecia a los piratas. Su reencuentro acaba con un trato del que puede que Remolino Dorado se arrepintiese. SasuNaruFem. Posible cambio de Rated.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!Antes de nada aclarar que los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

En el siglo XVIII existía una familia de piratas que eran los dueños de los mares. Tan célebres y fuertes eran que los llamaban la realeza de los 7 mares. Minato Namizake y su mujer Kushina Uzumaki eran los reyes de las aguas, y su hija Naruko, la apodada Remolino Dorado, era considerada por todos la princesa de los océanos.

Los mayores enemigos de los piratas eran la familia Uchiha, los cuales siempre habían luchado firmemente contra los piratas sin ser capaces de derrotar a los Namizake. Eran los reyes de la región y su hijo, Sasuke, era un príncipe y el segundo heredero al trono después de su hermano Itachi.

Naruko y Sasuke se conocieron de niños, pero ninguno lo recuerda con claridad y su reencuentro estaría muy lejos de ser agradable. Remolino Dorado acude al palacio de los Uchiha exigiendo la liberación de su abuelo, Jiraiya y acepta un trato con el príncipe del que se arrepentiría...o no.


	2. El trato

Es en una tierra lejana donde esta historia comienza.

Los reyes de una lejana tierra tenía dos hijos: el heredero, Itachi y el menor, Sasuke. Eran conocidos por ser una familia seria, no toleraban las ofensas, en especial en patriarca de la familia, Fugaku Uchiha.

Sufrían ataques de piratas a menudo, pero sus mayores enemigos era los Uzumaki, los reyes piratas. Poseían dos naves: una capitaneada por Minato Namizake y su padre Jiraiya y otra por Kushina Uchiha y su suegra Tsunade. La heredera de ambos era la princesa de los mares, la temible Remolino Dorado.

En uno de los ataques a las costas Uchiha, los hombres de los reyes secuestraron al abuelo de la joven Remolino, con intención de matarle por todos sus crímenes. Pero Naruko no iba a tolerarlo, no iban a hacer ni un solo rasguño a su abuelo.

Con una brillante estrategia planeada por el segundo de a bordo de su madre, Shikamaru Nara, se coló en el palacio con varios de sus hombres. Irrumpió en la sala de trono con una mirada llena de ira.

-¡Exijo que liberéis a Jiraiya!-gritó. Los guardias trataron de detenerlos, pero los tres eran mucho más hábiles espadachines que ellos y se libraron fácilmente de esa pequeña molestia.

El rey, desde su trono, se levantó firme, con clara ira. -¡Ese rata pirata pagará por lo que ha hecho!-dijo con voz firme

-No queréis enfadarme, rey en tierra-las últimas palabras sonaron despectivas

Fugaku iba a acercarse a ella cuando una voz mucho más fría y serena se hizo oír desde las sombras. –Yo me ocupo de ella, padre

El joven príncipe se dejó ver. –No deberías venir exigiendo nada

-Ni vosotros deberíais apresar a quien no debéis, sabéis perfectamente que podemos arruinar vuestro comercio marítimo, vuestro puerto…soltadle-volvió a exigir, con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada

El chico se quedó un rato callado. –Bien, te propongo algo entonces…que creo que puede satisfacer a ambos-repasaba su figura de forma disimulada. No iba a negarlo, era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes, morena, con ojos fieros y una larguísima cabellera que, aunque no sabía bien la razón, iba atada en dos coletas.

-Te escuchó-parecía más calmada

-Bien Remolino Dorado…soltaré a ese viejo-su padre le miró escandalizado-pero tú te quedarás aquí, durante un año

-¡Ni de broma! ¡No pienso quedarme con vosotros!-gritó firme-vais a soltarle, sin más

-No exijas cuando no estás en posición, puedo hacer que le ejecuten ahora mismo, si te quedas, tengo asegurado que tu familia dejará de atacarnos, no van a querer que le hagamos daño a su princesa… ¿no?

Naruko le miró enfadada y se mordió los labios. En el fondo sabía que llevaba razón, no estaba en posición de exigir. –Bien…pero podré ver a la familia, siempre que éstos solo vengan para visitarme

-Hecho-por primera vez sonrió, de lado-creo que esto…será divertido

La rubia alzó una ceja. –Ya, seguro que nos lo pasamos en grande, principito-le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se notaba que sonreía con falsedad

Se despidió de su abuelo con un abrazo y le explicó la situación, no sin susurrarle que huiría en cuanto pudiera, así que no debían alejarse mucho. El hombre sonrió antes de ser liberado.

-Vamos Remolino-soltó el joven príncipe en cuanto el anciano se fue-hay mucho que hacer

-Me llamo Naruko-aclaró, aunque nunca le había molestado que la llamasen por su apodo

-Interesante nombre, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke-contestó, guiándola por los pasillos del enorme castillo de su familia

-Lo sé, me molesto en conocer los nombres de la gente a la que atracó-sonó burlona

-Haré como que no he oído eso…-la llevó a una sala donde varias jóvenes reían y charlaban-señoritas-hizo una reverencia

Las chicas rieron y Naruko alzó una ceja extrañada ante la actitud de ellas. El príncipe era atractivo, pero no era para tanto, no para comportarse como unas idiotas.

-¿Me harían el favor de arreglar a esta salvaje?-pidió natural y la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada

-No pienso convertirme en una estirada-aclaró

-Y yo no pienso tolerar que te vistas como una vulgar pirata en mi presencia-la dejó con la palabra en la boca antes de irse.


End file.
